ふたつ並んだ星
by kryasea
Summary: Lihat, di langit gelap sana, dua bintang berjajar bersisian. Di kehidupan selanjutnya, kau mau jadi apa? Aku ingin jadi bintang—kau juga, ya? Nanti kita bertemu di tempat yang paling indah.


vocaloid **© yamaha corporation;** kagamine rin **© crypton future media, inc.;** gumi/megpoid **© internet co., ltd.;** [tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini]

.

* * *

.

 **ふたつ並んだ星**

 **dua bintang yang bersisian;**

"di kehidupan selanjutnya, kau mau jadi apa?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Rin pernah bertanya skeptis.

Dari tingkap yang tak bertirai, langit malam menatap lekat-lekat, dan beserta bintang sebagai noktah berbinar di atas dirgantara biru tua tanpa awan.

 _Sebenarnya kita ini apa?_

Tetes demi tetes cairan bening mengantre masuk ke pembuluh darahnya lewat jarum yang tembus hingga dermis di punggung tangan kiri. Rin menerawang angan. Memandangi selang berjari-jari tak melebihi satu mili meter yang panjang menjuntai dari ketinggian rata-rata orang dewasa, setiap waktu berdetak, akhirnya pasai.

Lanskap di kamar kecil yang keenam sisinya berpoles putih, kali ini, tak lagi hampa. Rambut-rambut hijau sebahu tertiup angin (entah pasah dari mana, barangkali hanya imajinasi?) seiring si pemilik menengadah, tatapannya lurus ke jendela tertutup yang tanpa tirai.

 _Kalau duniaku berakhir, aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi di suatu tempat yang indah._ Desis sukmanya meraung-raung, tidak bahkan takluk oleh daya ombak di laut lepas.

"Langit malam adalah tempat paling indah yang pernah kupandangi," Gumi memulai kata, tanpa tahu apa yang sukma gadis itu bicarakan sebelumnya.

Mata Rin berbinar-binar. Mungkin Gumi akan menceritakannya sebuah kisah di langit malam.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu ... di kehidupan selanjutnya, kau ingin jadi apa?"

.

* * *

.

Lihat,

dua bintang menggeliat,

digantung dari langit-langit malam.

Dalam senyap sayup bisik tembus purnama,

punya traktat saling menjaga.

.

Barangkali awan fana jika kelam menyapa.

Tapi dua bintang,

bersisian menguar sinar,

ikrarnya kokoh di atas insan berpijak.

Abadi.

.

Nanti, nanti ...

Konstelasi habis ditelan sunyi,

tanpa dua bintang enggan sembunyi.

.

* * *

.

"Aku ingin menjadi bintang. Kau juga, ya?"

Helaian pirang madu bersinggungan tangan. Kulit itu tetap salurkan hangat meski beku tersusupi udara dingin lewat pori yang memberi spasi kecil.

Gumi tak bisa berhenti mengagumi langit-langit malam, sekalipun tanpa sinar sang pusat tata surya. "Nanti kita bisa terus menjaga tanpa ada yang lagi menghalangi. Benar ..., 'kan?" Bibirnya merah muda, melengkung simetris ditarik menuju pipi.

Bibirnya juga sama merah muda (—tapi terlalu banyak intensitas si putih, barangkali, terlalu merah muda, terlalu tanpa warna), ikut tersenyum kaku.

"Aku anggap iya."

Rin ingin menjawab semua lontar untaian kata-katanya bukan hanya dengan anggukan.

"Aku pulang dulu. Keluargamu mungkin sampai ke sini beberapa belas menit lagi," Gumi berkata kemudian, dengan masih menggunakan telapak tangan kanan untuk mengelus lembut rambut gadis yang terbaring, "... ya, tentu kalau mereka tahu, bisa-bisa besok aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu lagi."

 _Aku janji ingin jadi bintang, kalau kau juga janji besok akan menemuiku lagi ..., 'ya?_

"Selamat malam."

Dan sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu.

.

* * *

.

Jika dan hanya jika.

Satu raga, sementara di dunia,

sekali saja,

berakhirkah pula jiwanya?

.

Barangkali jadi cahaya,

ia ingin hanya jadi cahaya.

Kalau boleh hari ini melepas asa.

Menyinari malam senyap sebagai kartika,

bersisian, ia, dia,

mereka.

.

Ia ingin jadi bintang,

hanya tak apa,

mungkin sekarang juga.

.

* * *

.

Gumi tidak tahu bagaimana kesadaran itu melayang, kemudian hilang di tengah bintang-bintang yang menjadi kesaksian. Barangkali mereka tidak sabar segera mengundangnya bergabung di atas langit berpoles biru tua, barangkali karena ia ingin segera menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Pagar jembatan, besi putih yang dingin menyerap udara malam, kian menyusut dari pandangan, bisa jadi akibat mata malam yang mulai kabur entah ke mana. Panjangnya enam meter, memberi batas agar tidak terjun menuju banyu yang mengalir di antara bebatuan kelabu.

Lalu ... satu detik—

—terbagi dua, menjadi empat dan satu koma lima meter.

Gumi tidak pernah tahu kalau laju di atas rata-rata sepeda motornya dapat memberi daya yang cukup untuk menghancurkan ikatan logam.

.

* * *

.

Pada suatu hari ...

dua bintang berjajar bersisian.

.

Mereka tidak tahu bilamana bisa pasah,

salah satunya pernah kesepian.

Mereka tidak tahu sejak kapan bertengger di antara konstelasi lain dan sebuah rembulan,

salah satunya yang memulai kisah.

.

* * *

.

Rin memandangi pintu putih dengan hampa, menanti sepi segera sirna oleh kedatangan sosoknya. Mengurai senyum beku menjadi tawa, lembut, selembut sinar yang dipancarkan bintang-bintang nanti malam. Tapi, kenapa?

 _Gumi ... apa janji itu tidak sampai padamu?_

.

* * *

.

Dan malam ...,

hanya satu bintang mengulur sinar,

menanti.

Di tengah lengang hati,

tanpa janji.

.

* * *

.

[Telah ditemukan jasad seorang gadis dekat sepeda motor yang hancur di sungai. Diduga merupakan pengendara yang tewas karena menerobos pagar batas jemb—]

Televisi dimatikan paksa.

.

* * *

.

Di kehidupan selanjutnya, kau mau jadi apa?

.

Dia ingin jadi bintang,

hanya tak apa,

mungkin sekarang juga.

.

* * *

.

Layar elektrodiagraf menampilkan garis lurus.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **selesai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n: 2k16, mencoba nyenggol-nyenggol genre baru hehehe. pilihan saya langsung jatuh ke genre poetry, berhubung saya juga seneng nulis puisi** (walaupun hasilnya nggak bisa dibilang bagus-bagus amat sih ya), **jadi... kenapa enggak, gitu.**

maafkan kalau berbelit. selamat kalau kalian bisa nyusun alurnya, dan **makasih udah nyempetin baca!**

 **judul** (dan gagasan) **diambil dari salah satu baris di lirik together forever-nya hey! say! jump: "miageta yozora ni wa futatsu naranda hoshi.** **bokutachi mo onaji youni kore kara saki zutto."** awwwwwwwww ngena di kokoro #iyain

btw ini juga sebenernya shoujo-ai implisit, tapi kayaknya kurang feel ya :'))))


End file.
